crossroad_chroniclesd20rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel Thyme
Daniel Thyme is the adopted son of Xavier Thyme of the hunter clan of Ivalice who initially started his journeys in another world entirely... in a place known as 'the underground', a place sealed beneath Mt Ebott. There, he met his current family (the amalgamates which he was adopted into by his 'big brother' Kitsooze), the doctor who would be taking care of him (doctor Alphys who manages the medicines he needs to balance out his levels of DETERMINATION) and eventually his adoptive father Xavier Thyme. He notably has a split half SOUL compared to most other humans that only ever becomes a whole SOUL when it becomes white. He has ties to 'The demon who comes when people call it's name' Chara by means of having absorbed a fragment of their SOUL. Age: 11 years old. SOUL trait: HOPE (pale pink colour, constantly produces a gentle warming light) Instability: After Kitsooze's actions, it was revealed that adding magic to half of a human SOUL exposed a key flaw with the SOUL that absorbing traits had semi-patched but not completely fixed. Daniel's levels of DETERMINATION fluctuate occasionally in a very dangerous way (either too low or too high). In most of his shifts, this tends to result in him becoming ill, having symptoms such as extreme fatigue, sudden shakes, fevers or mild panic attacks... in his amalgamate soul shift however, Fract and Surge can spot it happening and try to help Daniel hold on and get him medicine... if he doesn't get any however, he mutates and goes wild, becoming unpredictable and generally violent due to no longer being able to control himself or his SOUL. When this happens, he must get a dose of a special stabilizing medicine Alphys made to revert and calm down, though he will be left weak as his SOUL takes time to recover. History: Before the journey Originally, Daniel was a 'player', one of those who actively plays video games and controls the fates of different worlds through their respective heroes and villains... but he was constantly abused and tortured by his piers. This hit a head when a group of bullies committed a act so hostile that it caused Daniel's SOUL to start to break. Chara, in a attempt to claim this new SOUL and stop the genocides tried to claim the SOUL but something ('Dragon') stopped them, splitting the SOUL into two halves. Chara's attempt drew the kid to Mt Ebott, exposing him to the reality that all the games he had controlled, played, reset and played again and again were real worlds... and to the harsh truth that he and other 'players' were twisting the fates of every world they interacted with, for good or for bad. Mount Ebott Shortly after starting his journey within Mt Ebott, he and one other, a malice beast by the name of 'Dragon' discovered they had a unique ability... the ability to see, manifest and open grey doors... special doors that could allow someone to go to any place or time, regardless of dimension, world or parallel timeline. During this initial journey, Kitsooze also adopted him into the amalgamate family using his then unique ability of amalgification (creating a shell around a victim of amalgamate goop and then turning their SOUL white (into a monster SOUL) before injecting DETERMINATION into it, causing the victim to fuse with the shell and become a amalgamate). Kitsooze made Daniel's shell unique in that it absorbed traits from those he interacted with... so that when the time came for the injection, he had absorbed enough traits that when he turned, the traits would manifest and make him 'be' more than one person... or so was planned. This action instilled powerful magics into Daniel's SOUL and unlocked the ability to soul shift (to change your form based on strong imprints made upon you by other beings) as well as the capability to continue to absorb strong imprints on his being to unlock more soul shifts... and even make a stronger imprint onto the world itself. During these events, he met Xavier Thyme who upon learning that in the past Daniel had been severely abused, yet held no ill will or desire to see others hurt for their past deeds decided to protect the boy and do his best to raise him (a difficult task when your adoptive charge is capable of world hopping and has a habit of trying to resolve problems). To this day, when he is not adventuring or in Ivalice, he can be found living with his adoptive family in the true lab and spending time with doctor Alphys either being treated for his condition or... nerding out over animes and games. Ivalice His journeys then took him to the world of Ivalice, where he learned of Xavier's clan and of their gods who (mostly) had a favorable opinion of the boy and wished him to represent them as one of their champions. Upon being granted a strong magical essence by Xavier which in Ivalice was called 'the blight' (not to be confused with the blight in Tierra) then strengthened by the former god of justice known as 'the raven', Daniel was inducted into the hunter clan after a very firm insistance that he should not be treated any differently from the other clan members who had been granted this magical energy and made to train so that it would not consume them. Later, several gods of Ivalice began to compete to claim the boy as one of their champions, a situation in which the god of time Chronos, who Xavier serves under often becomes infuriated about, especially as during these turbulent times Daniel had inadvertently helped the now current god of justice, Efram Thyme, to ascend into being a god. Whenever Daniel is not in the underground or adventuring, he can be found in Ivalice training with the clan, being raised by Xavier... or being squabbled over by the gods in their attempts to claim him as their champion. Tierra The boy arrived in Tierra with 'Dragon' through one of his many grey doors and was caught up in the battle against GIlgamesh to stop him opening a gate to Hell which later dragged Xavier into the conflict. Aside from this, he has had a few journeys into various locations around Tierra and the worlds neighbouring it. It is hard to define what reasons Daniel may have to continue exploring Tierra but given it's nature as a crossroads between dimensions and worlds, he is bound to have many adventures yet. Appearances (based on SOUL shifts): Normal form (unarmored) https://i.imgur.com/rMh8rbN.png This is how Daniel appears normally when he's being his normal self. Normal form (training armor) https://i.imgur.com/nic7Pmd.jpg When training with the clan and not being shifted by one of the gods, Daniel wears a more medieval themed outfit... with exception of his trainers because he isn't giving up comfortable shoes if he can help it! Soul shift (Bravery) https://i.imgur.com/UHgjbeV.jpg One of the main traits Daniel first absorbed was Bravery, which leads to a orange hued SOUL. He absorbed this trait from being around his adoptive father and as such, whenever he soul shifts using this imprint, he takes on a younger fox-like appearance resembling Xavier. During this SOUL shift he gains the ability to use fire magic (as of current this is a basic fireball as a normal action but he can cast a ally's fire magic technique if they assist him due to his current lack of magical training). Befitting the fiery hunting father figure, Daniel becomes more agile and resistant to fire while due to the trait itself, he becomes a lot harder to frighten or intimidate. One key thing of note with this form is that unlike Xavier, who has issues with water... this form has no issues with swimming. Soul shift (Patience) https://i.imgur.com/dmJMjzR.jpg One of the main traits Daniel first absorbed was Patience, which leads to a light blue hued SOUL. He absorbed this trait from being around a mutated gaster blaster pup by the name of Buster, who was extremely young. Whenever he soul shifts using this imprint, he becomes a mutated gaster blaster just like Buster and gains the ability to use ice magic (as of current this is a simple ice bolt as a normal action, perhaps with more magical training he might be able to do more?)... due to being a gaster blaster, it was also discovered that he can detatch his head from his body and float around however no real practical use has been found for this. He also shares a gaster blaster's unique beam attack (performed as a normal action) which could inflict karmic retribution against particularly genocidal folks (karmic retribution is a effect that causes one's SOUL to reject itself for particularly evil actions, causing a toxic effect where it begins to hurt itself) but otherwise is a purely magical damaging beam. Due to his now skeletal nature, he has a innate resistance to ice and cold, while the trait makes it much harder to enrage him or cause him to go berserk. Interestingly, this form has a fondness (Xavier would argue 'addiction') for syrup... and keep the pepper away unless you want to witness sneezing fits that fire lasers! Soul shift (Soulless) http://i.imgur.com/l0oyjZ8.jpg This trait was brought about when a post pacifist Flowey followed Daniel to somewhere where he shouldn't. In a haste to bring Flowey back to the underground and avoid any major world breaking events, Daniel missed the correct time and landed them directly in the middle of the human VS monster war. Unable to defend himself properly against attacks aimed at his body by the humans and at his SOUL by the monsters, Flowey tried to help defend him which caused him to temporarily take Daniel's SOUL... and in a panic, the now half Flowey/Asriel entity caused a LOAD using the new source of DETERMINATION. Because of this direct strong interference with his body (and with previous interactions from Arborias, the goddess of nature of Ivalice having tried to make Daniel her champion), this resulted in the boy taking on this form. Due to the lack of a SOUL, he loses any sense of empathy for others and while he still has memories of his personality and kind nature, he cannot feel anything for anyone.. meaning he can often become very cynical, rude or cold towards people. This shift gives him powers over nature and shares abilities similar to Omega Flowey and Flowey which lend themselves quite well to destructive approaches. The lack of a SOUL also means it is extremely difficult to emotionally, morally or spiritually hurt or upset him and he may try to snatch other being's SOULs to gain more power. True to being like Flowey, he can bury himself in the ground and his tail, which has a flower and face all of it's own can pop up out of the ground, lending itself to the deceptive behaviors imprinted on him by Flowey when he speaks through his tail with kind, nice words. Those with the ability to see ghosts or spirits may even sometimes see this form have a strange white mask with black and yellow eyes for a split second rarely... lending to this shift's nickname of 'Hollow Moonflower'. Soul shift (Perseverence) http://d.facdn.net/art/themefinland/1437312732/1437311676.themefinland_goop.png This trait, absorbed from the marshwalkers of Ivalice and from Arborias herself manifested fully when Daniel challenged Arborias' decision to make the marshwalkers (a race born from those who prayed desperately to her to escape being turned into monsters by a wild outbreak of Ivalice's blight made by 'the raven' and were made one with the land itself as punishment when they tried to use her powers to save themselves) constantly suffer for their subversion of her will and power for their own ends by constantly feeling all the pain the world feels whenever someone does something to harm it and being trapped to live in thick marshy swamps. The challenge led to the trait manifesting and shifting him, which when Arborias saw the boy she wanted as one of her champions afflicted with the same agonising fate the marshwalkers were forced to endure led to her finally stopping them from being in constant agony and freed them to go wherever they pleased... but by now, the marshwalkers had become entirely 'as one with the world' and had become hive minded. In this shift, Daniel is actually blind and cannot see unless he sees 'through the world', detecting others through vibrations in the world or by plants. He is also amorphous being made of the same swampy mud the marshwalkers are made of and can merge with the land and with plants, able to converse with nature (speaking to plants of all kinds, animals, statues/golems and even seemingly inanimate things like rocks or crystals). He has the capacity to control the world around him (utilizing earth and nature) but... also has a tendancy to respect the world a lot more. He can feel it's pain and if he 'sees' someone stuck in quicksand/mud or about to be eaten by a animal or plant, he may decide not to intervine as such is the way of the world. This shift also makes him resistant to earth/nature based attacks due to being one with the world. Soul shift (Amalgamate) http://i.imgur.com/FrMOqrI.png This shift was caused by Kitsooze when he turned Daniel's SOUL white and injected it with DETERMINATION, causing him to fuse with the shell he put on Daniel after it absorbed Bravery and Patience and Daniel had spent a good few months living in the true lab with his new family. Much like his kin, he is amorphous and is comprised entirely of magic and liquidified monster dust, much like a sort of goo or slime and constantly drips while having a stale scent. When Daniel first became this way and saw his two extra heads, he believed that they had personalities and behaviors of their own... and due to how strongly he believed this, the two traits he absorbed filled into the two heads and gave them personalities and behaviors of their own (He WILLINGLY gave himself multiple personality disorder through the placebo effect). His SOUL like this is a full upside down white heart, mirroring monster SOULs in appearance. The left head was named 'Surge' (as in flame surge) and has a fiery, 'DO ALL THE THINGS!' sort of behavior, very brave and not afraid to challenge people or things... and often doing or planning to do things that 'are cool or awesome'. Surge has a fondness of explosions, drinks gasoline/oil/alcohol with no problem and can sometimes be a bit straight forward or brash... but that doesn't mean they cannot be caring or considerate, willing to support others... just... perhaps not in the most elegant way. Surge is capable of breathing fire and when Daniel becomes 'unstable' can even spew forth magma. The right head was named 'Fract' (as in crystal refraction) and is the exact opposite of Surge. They have a icy calm, gentle, polite, well spoken... and sometimes are refered to as the 'Don't you dare' head as they often are scolding or smacking Surge for doing or saying something bad, rude or wrong. Fract has a fondness for syrup and can be comforting to talk to, often disarming situations by taking the time to analyze it and approach it with a more level head than others... though there are times when even they will snap or get mad (usually at Surge). Fract is capable of breathing out ice and when Daniel becomes 'unstable' is able to breathe out a cold mist that can freeze most matter (temperatures below -272C). This shift also allowed Daniel to adopt Kitsooze's special ability... amalgification. By sticking enough amalgamate goop on a victim, it forms a shell around them... however, due to absorbing some essence from the memoryheads, a unique variant of amalgamate that can create 'bad memory' (a item made of itself that induces terrible memories and in strong doses can cause you to see other people's memories that can cause you to lose your sense of self), Daniel's variant causes the victim to begin to forget itself and if not treated, the victim breaks mentally and believes they are a amalgamate, the shell's innate magic turning their SOUL white and forcibly merging them into it by the latent DETERMINATION within it... making them become one. Victims broken in this way become 'blissful' in being amalgamates and are only too keen to make others 'join the family', gaining the ability to cause the same effect and losing their old abilities and self. This shift is one Daniel likes to take very often and aside from his human form is the one he's happiest in.